


爱情笔记

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 我不笃信爱情宿命论。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 申报

**Author's Note:**

> 阿兰·德波顿《爱情笔记》paro

1.*恋爱时，我们最向往缘分天定。然而，多数时候我们不得不与无法理解我们灵魂的人同榻共枕。如果我们相信（与这个理智时代的所有准则相反），终有一天，命运会安排我们与梦中情人相会；或者有些迷信地幻想：冥冥之中有一个正是我们无尽思念的人，难道我们不该得到理解和原宥？也许我们的祈祷永无回应，也许彼此的心灵永难沟通，如果上天对我们还有些许怜悯，难道我们不能期盼在一次邂逅中与心仪的王子或公主不期而遇？难道我们不能暂时摆脱理性的责难，仅仅把这当作是爱情一次无可避免的缘分天定？*  
2.我是在关西飞羽田的飞机上遇到丸山的。那天是2019年1月1日，仍然是放假中，但为了完成假期前就拿到的新年最新企划，我还是选择这天走国内航线去首都。这条航线一年内飞的次数没有五十也有三十，至于空乘推着小车走过，在我脚边咔嗒一声扣住滑轮锁的动作已经见怪不怪。我撑着头想了想，觉得大脑深处有那么一点困意，但很遗憾，这段一小时出头的航程甚至不够我入眠，于是还是向微微笑的空乘要了一杯咖啡。  
3.丸山在这个时候伸出了手，堪堪停在我身侧，掌心向上，带着一个柔和的笑容朝正端着咖啡的那位女士讨要一杯纯净水。他可能不知道从我的角度看过去，他嘴唇下面的痣被舷窗外的阳光一照，活泼地亮着，像是一颗微型橄榄什么的。我朝椅背靠去，给他（和那两杯正在移动中的饮品）留出一点空间，然后看他顺理成章地一手一个纸杯，把冒着热气的黑咖放在了我面前的小桌板上，边喝他那杯水边朝我笑了一下。  
4.我朝他点点头，喝起自己的咖啡。平心而论，不怎么好喝，我把嘴拢在杯子里吐舌头，瞄了一眼旁边的这位男士，看他喝水感觉是在喝什么琼浆玉液，更觉得我手里黑漆漆的液体索然无味。于是我喝了两口就放下了，并且在心里暗自希望他不要看到杯里的剩余。  
5.他一手拿着水杯，一手拿着前面杂志栏里的厚重杂志翻看，手指空余时放在牛仔裤的面上打一首可能是他脑内背景乐的节拍，总体来看是一位平静且忙碌的人。我随意一瞄，那页上正好印着几张经典影视作品的海报，正好有悠长假期的那个名镜头，于是我先朝他搭话：“果然还是经典更有味道啊。”  
6.反而是他吓了一跳。拜托拜托，这周围的人哪个不是带着蒸汽眼罩小睡，还有谁可能这样没话找话啊。  
7.他精准地指向了那张图片，得到我的肯定后也开了口，说自己也很喜欢。无聊的话题倒还有很多，我只好再抛出一个：“只不过我的假期已经结束咯。还得去东京做项目，真烦。”并且抬起头盯住他，希望他别再让这个话头掉在地上。  
8.他快乐地舒展眉眼，来打听我的项目内容，像一只温顺的金毛叼我扔出去的飞盘。这种正向增强让我凭空生出一种自己都看不下去的居高临下感，内心还算善良的部分赶忙跳出来讲：忠義くん！不能这样啊！  
9.于是我也放松地靠在靠背上跟他聊天。丸山，他聊了三分钟之后才报上姓名，我从善如流地说我是大仓，对话又顺滑地回到了原来对公司迫害的控诉。他是摄影师，不怎么出名的那种，但是为了能在东京成功开个人展览，还是得老老实实给上司干活儿——这进一步说明了他不太出名。其他的之后会讲到，所以现在不再赘述。  
10.只是……丸山不像他转述他上司描述的那样无能，他讲话的时候能够精准建设出一个不同于常人的世界观，如此自然，就像邀请我去他家转一转一样。即使对艺术一窍不通，我也很疑惑他的上司为什么不肯相信他能成功。  
11.这可能就是位差效应吧。之所以觉得下属无能，其实很大一部分原因是自己所在的位置。不过我觉得那位上司应该没有什么和丸山，像我们现在这样交谈的机会。哈。  
12.飞机很快预备降落。我提了一嘴恐高的事，他弹了一下子，被安全带勒回来，虽然还在笑但嘴角有点耷拉下去，说自己也是，然后用凉凉的手碰了碰我的手背。我一下子乐了，说你这不是比我还害怕吗？然后让他好好抽出来看看人均一份的紧急降落说明。他真的听话地去取，然后指向上面过于理想化的情况：机体完整、稳稳被水面托举，先生女士们统统脱下鞋，平举双手从鼓胀的充气滑梯上呲溜一下满分入水。我们一下子为同样的事情笑了出来，连落地的不适感都消散很多。  
13.我没有托运的行李，于是停稳后就和他告别了。下飞机时我还想着，这估计是我最后一次见到丸山。我真的这么想，以致于在经过行李转盘时看到他，出现一种恍惚感。他朝我打招呼，让我看一下他的行李，自己要去机场工作人员那里取回被当作可疑物品的三脚架。直到手扶住推车的把手，我还在恍惚中，差点错过他那个老式橘色真皮箱子。说真的，它在转盘上像极了一盘鲑鱼寿司。  
14.这次我和丸山在机场门口郑重地道别。他朝我做了个打电话的手势，上了出租车疾驰而去，我才发现自己被骗了，他哪里像看上去那么温柔无害，完全是拿准了我会在他没回来之前研究那块挂在行李箱上的牌子，甚至觉得我会记下上面的联系方式。我在脑子里痛骂了之前自以为是的自己，没出息地伸手拦下一辆出租车，坐在后座上，把手机号抄进了记事本。  
15.年龄真的和记忆力息息相关，步入三十岁之后我就别想完全相信自己的大脑了。那段模糊的号码给重新联系丸山这件事上增添了不小的阻力，前两次都打去了不同的女性那里就不说了，第三次是一个声音和丸山很像的男士接起，我欣喜若狂地咳嗽了两声，还没想好要怎么开口，就听到那边对我下达了“再打来就砍你脑袋”的威胁，然后干脆地挂断了。  
16.又拨了几个空号我才得以和丸山重新开始交谈。之后他约我去未来港看艺术展，然后顺便吃个晚饭。我们就是这么在一起的，回头一看，确实挺无聊。

TBC.


	2. 灵与肉

1.和丸山在一起一个月之后，我们才有时间好好回头审视一下一些东西：我们两个人本身、双方的需求和意志、不同的生活状况等等。之前没这么做是因为太忙了，真心话，我本来根本不会和只单独吃一次饭的人确定恋爱关系（这并不是因为丸山正属于我的理想型），也不会在两个人都因为工作忙得晕头转向没时间面对面时忍住脾气（这也不是因为丸山说的大部分话都中我下怀）。总之，在我勉勉强强结束手里的项目且被上司拍了拍肩后，丸山适时地发来了一条地址，说已经订好了位子。  
2.我就是很喜欢他这样，以一种半包围结构的氛围把与他相处的人柔软地包起来。*一个离群索居的人可以得到一切，但独独没有个性，也就是说个性诞生在他人对自己的反应之中。我们会因为别人的看法而给自己定格，所以不同人会使我们获得不同的自我感觉。*我能看出来，丸山一直在这个柔软的氛围里，通过与别人的相处来给自己定性，而我只是属于乐于观察这个过程的人罢了。  
3.我们在一家清净的居酒屋见面，入座后我负责点菜，而他点了烧酒，在上菜的间隙我们聊着天，一杯杯地碰着。我对丸山的工作总是近乎谄媚性质地看好，可能是他表现出的状态让我觉得那份梦想和他过于匹配了，没什么理由可以阻碍；但反过来看我的生活，还挺一团糟的——说不上很喜欢的工作，说不上很喜欢的住所，说不上很喜欢的人生，仅此而已，还能微笑面对生活，说好听点我是心态好的那一份子，不好听的话我也只不过是个混迹于庞大东京讨生活的可怜人，心态不好也不能改变一切。  
4.所以另一点丸山的好处，就是不会在意这些。他的工作性质就是透过现象表现本质，我丝毫不怀疑他能看出我心里在想什么，但他的解决方法是点烧酒，哒哒，正中我下怀的又一实例。  
5.丸山是京都人，而我是大阪人，稀奇古怪地，我们在飞往东京的航班上相遇，并且意气相投，怎么看都是一个小概率事件。但是同在关西，我们确实共享着一些心情，简而言之就是对东京的不适应，即使已经在这座城市里生存很久，也没有“生活”的感觉。不过，咳，这也没办法。  
6.至于需求，其实在现在的社会里，物质需求满足的程度过大，导致了个人的精神需求早已经被大大地稀释，所以那么多人才会不快乐嘛。我自诩是个知足常乐的人，满足不了的精神需求现在也有了出口，只是丸山的物质需求和精神需求其实是紧密挂钩的，这让他没什么机会去思考其他问题，拼命努力的时候有一种一人吃饱全家不饿的既视感。  
7.我把这个理论告诉他的时候，他笑着说你够了啊，但没拿筷子的那只手自然而然地和我击掌，逗得我哈哈大笑。  
8.我们聊了很久，酒添了一次又一次，最后都有点晕乎乎的，我用眼神问他今晚回哪里，他用揽着我的手掌回答了他家的方向。我们一起坐上出租车离开灯火通明的街道，七拐八拐地进入住宅区腹地，在一座看起来风雨飘摇的独栋前面停下来。我已经很困了，基本上就是靠在丸山身上下的车，进了门吹到暖风才有了点活力，吐槽他：“生活很好嘛摄影师先生，我都没有独栋可以住呢。”  
9.丸山忙着把单人沙发上的大号纸盒搬走，背对着我，酒后的声音放得很柔和：“等等啊……你看看这里的设施像是很富裕的样子吗？我也没有办法啦，明天带你参观一下你就知道为什么非这里不可了。”说完把我拉到了沙发上，又从冰箱里拿了瓶冰水给我。  
10.我把水瓶贴在额头上，看他一会收拾这边一会又挪动那边，于是拧开漱了漱口，从沙发上站起来走过去，把他手里的一部相机小心地放在旁边，然后握住他的肩膀吻了上去。  
11.接吻是非常奇妙的行为，因为人与人的敏感带不同，它在生理学上并不一定能构成性唤起，但总有各种各样的说法证明接吻是一种对身心都有优良影响的行为，能提升提升激素分泌、消耗卡路里、减少压力，blablabla。*不过鲜有事物能如思索一般与性爱相对立，我甚至无力为肉体堕落前的无思维保留一块领地，我犯下了罪过。然而，我还有别的选择吗？*  
12.他离开我的嘴唇一点，笑得嘴唇弯成心形，然后手伸进我的风衣，搂住我的腰，让我们再次碰触在一起。这是世界上最长最甜蜜的一个吻，丸山唇下的小痣尝起来也像橄榄一样鲜美。我们贴近，再分开，我依依不舍地笑，讨好地凑上去，在他的额头、眼睛、脸颊上发出声音。在两个人拧在一起，无师自通地朝卧室走去的路上，不知道是谁的哪条腿撞在书架上，此时唇舌是一条共用的神经元，我们同时发出痛呼，然后看着乱糟糟一团的彼此，笑了。  
13.丸山总能让我笑。不仅仅用那些听起来令人无语、毫无逻辑的一发技，或者是他深思熟虑之后的无厘头发言，他只是脱掉外套在床边走过，拿着从柜子里拿出的避孕套，这样的场景就让我嗤嗤地笑出了声。他看我一眼，靠近过来，撂下铝箔包装和一个吻，就去厕所了，留我一个人坐在他的单人床上，把脸埋进了被子。  
14.性反应机制很复杂，但丸山隆平和大仓忠义很简单，只是两个会被欲望控制的普通人而已，并且，还很笨拙，会被淋浴之后头发上滴下来的水滴吓一跳，还会对缠在膝盖上的内裤束手无策。我们三十好几，还像国中生一样涨红着脸解自己的皮带扣，理智无所不在地阻碍着我们的欲望，而我们还卯足了劲儿想要回到疯狂的迷乱中。灵与肉，在丸山从身后用胳膊卡住我的肩头，并把我拉起来，直面一边的穿衣镜时彻底融为一体，我甚至还花了一点时间来意识：那正是我们。  
15.这是一种跨越肉体的满足，本能在其中作祟，属于返祖现象的一种。在理智完全行不通的这段凶猛如潮水的情潮里，我们能做到的只有用眼神凝望着彼此，用无意义的声音来夸赞这个瞬间、以及下一个瞬间。

TBC.


	3. 棉花糖与牛轧糖

1.*就成熟的爱情而言，人们不会再第一眼就跌入爱河，只有当弄清水的深浅，才会跳入其中。*这充分证明我们的爱情并不成熟，也不足以被作为范本模仿。这是在几次深入参观丸山的居所（把那座精巧而杂乱无章的独栋简单称为一座房子实在是暴殄天物）后，某一个工作日，我正把数据输入电脑以求得一个立体的模型时想到的。  
2.丸山的家正如他本人一样不通透，虽然我被告知这只是建筑本身的设计问题，但无论怎么想，建筑中的各种排布也对此起到了推进作用。在我们醒来后，我首先看到的是昨晚的穿衣镜，这让我的不自在感拔高好几十个百分点，尽快翻了个身，蜷缩起来。  
3.翻身的过程中，我自然而然地扫视一圈这个房间的布局，并暗自在心中和昨晚所见相对比，看看光影和情感会对我的评价造成怎样的影响。这是一间普通的房间——事后我才发现这是因为丸山把不普通的地方都展现在了这里其他房间——床、立式衣柜、塞得满满的书架和配套的书桌。他的椅子不像我的电竞椅，只是最普通的那种、实木、靠背上搭着一件外套。一切看起来都简简单单，连个床头柜都没有，于是香薰机只能放在床头旁的地上，喷出的雾气味道很好，闻起来像甜马郁兰，只是我从没向丸山求证。  
4.丸山并不在这个房间，我醒来的时候听到外面传来一些声响，很可能是他在为自己、还有我这个不速之客准备早餐。我躺着思考要不要起床宾主尽欢一下，最终决定还是心安理得地躺着。在丸山的身边总有一种让人不思进取的空气，不知道是不是因为甜马郁兰精油的作用，总之等丸山进来轻轻吻了下我脖子的时候，我可能又睡着了一会。  
5.美容院会有的那种时尚杂志上面总是刊登星座分析，如果按那个来讲，我和丸山都属于在心上人面前会很放松的类型。这让我在被丸山牵着带去餐桌吃早饭时苦笑了一下，可真是罪恶的，无法进步的一对儿啊。  
6.喝下丸山煮的咖啡时，我已经完全忘记了这茬，转而端着杯子，光着脚（他很抱歉地说因为不怎么有人来，所以家里没准备客用拖鞋）在房间里转来转去，研究这个地方。丸山把杯盘收进水槽，给我介绍家里的各个地方。这其中最无法忘记的大概是他自己搭建在二楼的暗房，也是我今天回忆的开端。  
7.按理说我们这一辈已经没什么见识暗房的机会了，科技发展的速度总要在一批批新产品上体现出来，柯达已经告诉世人这个道理，在颠覆不自信是不会有出路的。那么我敢肯定看到这个暗房的人都会说一句“这不可能”，但是丸山，它的创造者，却认为这并不是不可为，只是避开地上一堆瓶罐，从柜子里拿出新的手套给我，带我戳戳药液里的相纸，并且一张张讲述那些或完成或还只是雏形的作品从何而来。  
8.暗房很酷，但是电脑的提示音让我回神去工作。和丸山约会后我深切感受到了飞轮效应的强有力：把自己从繁忙的生活中抽离出来，和他一起躲进奇妙世界很容易，可想再回到不得不回去的办公室可就难了。  
9.我让模型旋转几个角度观察，想起前几天朋友问我的问题：“你新的男朋友？看起来很帅啊，看上他哪儿了？”  
10.丸山哪里好？我看着明显不过关的模型，仔细对照数据想看看是哪里出了问题。说来奇特，我并没觉得丸山哪里让我不得不爱，反而是他偶尔的笨拙和狡猾让他看起来真实美丽，像巧克力在锅里融化，汇聚成一条溪流，无论流经哪里都能留下印记。而且我，恰巧不怎么爱吃甜食，如此这就成了一个完美的比喻。  
11.所以这个问题之于我应该问“丸山哪里不好”才对。我对丸山的看法并不一定是真实的，但从这种反面的角度来看，我至少可以列举出他的某些特质，就像我现在处理的图形有圆有方一样，某个单一的个性和习惯也许是大众惯有，但将它们组合在一起就基本能够构成一个人的大概。这其中一定还有其他的、不怎么常显露于人前的魅力（在没见识之前就称之为魅力实在是有失水准），但在爱情之路上不断历险，总是会发现更多。  
12.*在现代爱情中，历险失去了统治地位，故事不再是人物内心的体现。*此处我写下的内心独白只能被称作笔记也是因为上面的原因：我和丸山的探险不足为外人道，它更像是一种心照不宣的扮演游戏，以“两个人”的形态共同经历的事情、认识的人、看到的风景将我们和他人区别开来。  
13.同事更新的数据和丸山的消息同时发到了我的信箱。这两则讯息的用途其实大致相同，一个可以使我的现实世界更完美，而另一个则能使我的精神世界也保留活力。我按照新的数据重建了模型，然后去回复丸山的消息。他用到的语句恰好夹带了前些天和我们各自的朋友一起吃饭后，可能因为喝了太多口误说出的梗。*重复这些只有两个人知道的话题格外重要，因为它们使他和我不再陌生，我们共同经历了一些事情，我们记住了共同发掘的事物的含义。不论这些重复的话题多么微不足道，但它们就像水泥块一样牢不可摧。*  
14.模型重建后看起来舒服很多。现代的科技容许我们这样足不出户就完成各种任务、也构建各种连接，让我深感自豪：我在和他人共同创造不同的世界。

TBC.


	4. 水仙花

1.爱情，对我来说整体可以看作是一面镜子，换言之，人类一般只能在交往的对象身上切实感受到自己的品格、以及这种品格是否影响了他人。固步自封不是一件好事，我曾经受到一位友人的劝诫，他说我应该多去认识一些新的朋友，其中一定不乏能够改变我人生观的人。彼时我还将信将疑，现在只能说非常感谢他：能够平安无事地生活、甚至成长，总是需要通过他人来审视自己，所以借用一段感情的时间收集自我的情报也不算亏。  
2.这并不是说我不关注伴侣的性格、处事方式、思维模式、等等等等，只是在一个和自己之前几十年人生完全无关的人身上，要一个最终的答案，本身就不是善举。更何况丸山、我目前的亲密关系对象、是一个，呃，十分游离的人。他似乎只是经过这个世界，但又很真切地停留在我的身边，如同蜜蜂吸吮花粉，是一件很概率论的事情。  
3.我曾经认为拥有命中注定的伴侣是一种奢侈的行为，并不是所有人都能够顺利通过人生的这一关卡。而目前我坐在电影院里看电影，左手握的是纸质可乐杯，右手握的是丸山的手，左右手之间的温度差让我很难集中在大银幕上。更何况这部电影、《火口的两人》，是因为丸山喜欢这部小说所以特意来看的。剧情是普通的伦理爱情电影，伴随着大量的床戏，滚烫得像煮过头的热苹果酒。我在珍贵的、唯美的男女主早餐时间里偏头看丸山，他特意戴了眼镜，放松地靠在椅背上，我默默地放下可乐，往他那边挪了挪。  
4.为什么喜欢这本书，为什么喜欢这部电影，这些问题和“为什么喜欢这个人”是同种类型的，它们的共性就是，无论是否能得到答案，这个答案都是无意义的，因为没人能从中得到什么，更不会作出与此相关的行动。就比如，我得知了丸山喜爱的书籍和电影，它们是否能让我更加了解丸山呢？  
5.我只会更加了解我自己，得出的结论也无外乎“我也喜欢”“我不喜欢”“我喜欢这个人”“我不喜欢这个人”的几种排列组合。这就又回到了第一条里记载的镜子问题。如果说一位伴侣仅仅只充当审视自己的心灵之镜其实很屈才，但是反过来想，难道不是人人在爱情中都有一点自恋情结？  
6.我们都希望自己是爱情中的给予者、领导者、宣判者，这种欲望很难消解，总是在脑海中逡巡，逐渐使人成为贪得无厌的暴君。通常只有这种时候——我看着屏幕里重新开始缠绵的两人——当外在现实世界崩坏、并且失去已成定局的时候才会坦诚地追求。  
7.*爱情从来都近于合谋。*所谓命中注定的伴侣，不仅仅反射自己的行为和思想，也可以因为其与自己的相似性而成为一位合作伙伴。团体行动、盲目信任、希望他人屈服，这是爱情恐怖分子的行为奥义。  
8.看完电影的两位恐怖分子走在涩谷中心街，暂时毫无爆破欲望。我们讨论着刚才的电影，从“电影描述到底真实到什么地步才好”探讨到“吉本芭娜娜在现今日本文坛中的地位”，最后选择屈从于基本的身体愿望，拐进了旁边的回转寿司店，并排坐在桌边。  
9.丸山取下一碟鲑鱼寿司，我就笑了，他也端着碟子看着我笑，眼角耷拉下来，然后放下盘子和我碰了碰杯。装着加冰绿茶兑酒的杯子放在寿司旁边，很和谐的配色，我暗自决定要把它加入手头的设计稿里。  
10.丸山的大脑就像是面前不断旋转的履带，上面载有无数被打上【丸山隆平】标签的特性，火车一样浩浩荡荡开进他人的心里。这些特性在一定程度上影响了我，使我们在一起时的边界缓缓消融，就像是看电影时越贴越近的肩膀。*心上人的优点与不足轮次展露给我们。没有这种转动，我们会一直错误地维系一种固定不变的情感，保持爱或者不爱两种状态，只有两种情感体验——爱的开端与不爱的结尾，而非每天或每小时爱与不爱都在交替更换。*  
11.我们一起吃下最后两块鲣鱼手握，满足地叹气，收拾妥当后重新步入黑夜。回家的路上并没有什么行人，丸山指着月朗星稀的夜空告诉我星宿的名称。说实话我一直是个比较自我的人，或许可以说是在遇见丸山之后才注意到了自我意识强的表现形态各有不同，因为他所展现给我的所有情景也是他自我中的一部分，像夜空一样宽阔。  
12.站在我家门口时我们又默契地玩起了角色扮演。他后退半步摆摆手，清清嗓子说：“我就送到这里了，你早点休息。”  
13.我憋着笑凑上去：“欸~那明天还会和我一起上学吗？”  
14.丸山的身量和我差不多，从我的视角看过去刚好是他略略藏在刘海下的眼睛。他握住我的手臂贴近，在我耳边轻轻地说：“明天富士山就要喷发了。”


End file.
